


Yeah I'm Into It

by sparkling_r3njun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, CEO Lee Jeno, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Top Lee Jeno, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Jeno goes out one night with his friends and somehow they end up at a gay strip club. Jeno's left alone as his friends found pleasure buddies, but then he finds his own.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 129





	Yeah I'm Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyumyungho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/gifts).



Jeno had agreed to go out with Jaemin and Donghyuck solely because he was lonely and missed them. He also had a long week, just getting back from Italy from a business trip and he had a mountain of paperwork on his desk when he got back. He was hoping to go to a normal bar, he didn't realize that they would go to Cherry Bomb, the gay strip club. 

They got in and in a blink of an eye, Jeno was alone at the bar, glass in his hand, as Jaemin and Donghyuck had been pulled to private rooms. He listened to the English song that played throughout the building.

He downed the rest of his glass before he just looked around. There were practically naked guys on the stage, someone threw a credit card up there, and one of them stuffed it away before winking at the man that threw it. 

Slim waisted guy's wearing panties with bunny ears and tales on walked around with platers of drinks bringing them to the person that ordered. Then Jeno looked at his bartender, he was wearing tight black jeans and a black silk button-up that fit him tightly, his muscles flexing with even the smallest movement. 

He motioned for another, before downing it. He shook his leg along with the catchy song, being knocked out of his thoughts by a small tap of his shoulder. He turned around and saw a small boy, wearing the customary bunny ears and tall as he looked up at Jeno with big eyes, innocence dripping from them. 

"Yes," he asked looking the small boy up and down. He could see the boy quiver after he talked, his pale skin contrasting the black panties he wore. Jeno thought of how he was probably looking and relaxed his face, his black suit didn't really help though.

"One of the gentlemen that you came in with, told me to, uhm to get you, and bring- to bring you," he stumbled over his words. Jeno worried about how intimidating countless days of sleepless nights had made him. 

"I understand what you mean," Jeno said and smiled down at him. The boy seemed to calm with his smile, before reaching out for his hand. Jeno took it, just to be swept down the hallway and into a room. 

The large bed with white sheets sat in the middle of the red room. The lights were dim, while the walls of the room were a red color. The boy pulled him to the bed and pushed him onto it. His eyes were still wide and held some type of innocence. 

Jeno's hand held the other chin, his thumb moving over his plump bottom lip, "First off baby, what's your name?"Jeno asked, pressing harder into his mouth. 

"Injunnie- Renjun," he squeaked out.

"And one more question, what's your age," he asked, the boy in front of him looked still in his teenage years and that worried Jeno a little bit. 

"I'm 21," Renjun said, trying to look away from the older man. 

"Hmm," Jeno hummed before let his thumb fall of the younger's lip, "Why'd you choose this job," Jeno asked.

"Ah- I- Uhm, It was an easy way to make money," he said and started to look down, but Jeno forced him to keep looking at him.

"Well sweet cheeks, how long have you been here, "Jeno asked getting slightly closer to the younger.

"Almost a week, I've only been a server though," he replied. 

"So you're telling me, I'm your first client," Jeno questioned.

"Sort of, someone from my old college came in and got me, and for the hour, I gave him a blowjob, and then we just talked," he said.

"And one more, are you a virgin," Jeno asked.

"No, I lost it in my Senior year of High School, but I haven't had anything real, since," he said.

"Hmm," Jeno said before he kissed the younger. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him onto his lap. As Jeno's tongue explored Renjun's mouth, the younger moaned into his. Jeno pulled away, a string of spit connecting them, "So you play with yourself, "Jeno said as his hands moved to hold the younger's push ass.

Renjun nodded as he panted in Jeno's shoulder, his hips moving slightly against Jeno's semi-hard-on. Jeno moved his hands into the black lace and groped the soft skin. His middle finger felt down to his crack, and started to run down for his hole, but met a bunny tale.

"Oh so these are butt pugs," Jeno said as he gripped the top of it. He started to wiggle it around before he pulled it out. He set the toy down on the bed as he watched Renjun pant in front of him. His small hands felt Jeno's chest and muscles as he started to unbutton the white shirt Jeno was wearing. Jeno slid his suit jacket off and let the younger continue.

The last button came undone and the white shirt was pushed off his shoulders. Renjun's small hands moved to Jeno's pecs and he felt the muscles, he trailed down to Jeno's abs, tracing each one individually. 

Renjun's eyes traced each part of Jeno's upper half, from his arms to his chest to his abs. His cheeks grew even redder than before, as he started to unbutton Jeno's suit pants. Jeno shifted setting Renjun on the bed as he stood up, letting the pants pool down. He stepped out of them, leaving his shoes with them, and his socks because this was going to be gay.

He pushed Renjun back on the bed, so he was laying, he pushed his knee between the younger's legs, pushing into his erection. Renjun let out a long high whine, Jeno leaned over the boy and connected their lips again. 

"Now, I want to see how you get your self off," Jeno said and pulled away. Renjun whined and looked at Jeno with pleading eyes. Renjun got up and pulled a box filled with toys and such out. He grabbed the pink glass dildo and lube. He smeared it onto the object and his hole before laying on his side, ass facing Jeno, as he pushed the cold object into his hole. 

He let out a long moan, as he slowly pushed it in. As he reached the bottom, he slowly pushed in and out, panting at the motions, he whined and yelped when Jeno wrapped his large warm hand around his cock. It wasn't small nor large, it was somewhere near average. Jeno teased the tip as Renjun thrusted the dildo into his hole. Renjun whined louder till he released in Jeno's hand. He laid still, panting as he pulled the dildo from his hole.

Jeno kissed the younger's collarbone as he came down from his high. He stripped from his underwear, as his erection was getting quite painful, in the restricting fabric. Renjun turned to him, eyes hooded and filled with lust as his hand wrapped around the base of Jeno's length as he wrapped his lips around it.

He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on it, he ran his tongue over the bottom and then over the slit every once and a while, before he pulled off, making a popping noise. 

Jeno grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss as he grabbed a condom and the lube. Renjun pulled away from the kiss and laid on his back, placing a pillow under his hips and fixing the one behind his head. He pulled his legs up to his chest and turned his head to the side, as he watched Jeno roll the condom on and smearing lube and putting some more onto his hole.

Jeno looked at Renjun, who nodded slightly before the older pushed in. Renjun whined at the stretch, that dildo didn't do him justice. Jeno kept moving in till he bottomed out, where he sat for a bit, waiting for Renjun's pained pants to go away. He rubbed circles into the younger's hips as he got used to the feeling. Jeno shifted slightly, and Renjun took a sharp breath.

"Does it hurt, "Jeno asked, still rubbing circles into the younger's hip.

"No, please, please move, "Renjun panted. Jeno rolled his hips into the younger, causing him to moan before he slowly pulled out. As Renjun's chest fell at normal again, Jeno thrusted back in sharpy. Renjun's eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned at the quick movement. 

Jeno pulled out again before thrusting back in, this time even harder."Please, please," Renjun said.

"Please what, "Jeno asked.

"Just- just fuck me, "He pleaded. Jeno leaned down over Renjun, and whispered into his ear, "Anything you say, baby," before he quickly thrusted in and out.

"Ahh! Nuhmm! Dadd- ahm, "Renjun broke into a pool of moans as Jeno thrusted into him quickly, finding his most sensitive places easily. Renjun panted, screamed, begged as Jeno fucked into him.

"More~ ahhm, DaddY ahh," moans tumbled from his lips, filling the room. Jeno drizzled lube onto Renjun cock before grabbing it in his large hands. Pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts. 

"Nhaa~, "Renjun said, throwing his head back, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Jeno could feel his hole clench around him and the younger's thighs started to shake. His moans and pants got louder till he realised in Jeno's hand, and Jeno realised in the condom.

Renjun panted chest rising and falling heavily, and he tried to regain an ounce of sanity. Jeno pulled out and threw the condom away, before he grabbed a towel, wet it, and cleaned the younger. 

"When do you get off work, Junnie, "Jeno asked as the younger's breathing was back to normal. 

"Uhm, 11, "Renjun said, trying to find a clock.

"It's 10:45 sweets," Jeno said as he got dressed again, not pulling his suit jacket back on, but keeping in his hand as he buttoned his white shirt up again, leaving the top few buttons open.

Renjun stood up slowly, eyed the butt plug before pulling the panties back on."My asshole's sore," he whined.

"Say, munchkin, here's my card, I have a job open at my company, come work for me, I bet I can pay you better," Jeno said before leaving the room. Renjun looked around, replacing the sheets with new ones and cleaning everything up. He turned to the card that sat on the nightstand and noticed a bill next to it.

He picked up the bill and almost fell over, he was just tipped a hundred dollars. He left the room, ready for the next pair to do the nasties in before going to the bartender.

"Yo, Andy," he called as he stood there.

"Ya, what do you need shorty," Andy asked.

"Did the guy from earlier leave yet," he asked.

"The rich one, yeah, he just paid for your session and tipped me big time," Andy said as he cleaned a glass.

"Okay, I'm clocking out, see you," he called before he ran to the back. He changed into his large black sweater and his black jeans before leaving the building. He pulled his phone out of his bag as he walked to the parking lot across the street. He unlocked his car, as he punched the number on the business card into his phone. 

"Hello," he heard the familiar voice ring through the phone.

"I'm going to quit," he said as he got into his car. 

"Ahh, munchkin, I was guessing it was you," the man said, "Go to the address on the card tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon, we'll meet then," he said before hanging up.

Renjun nodded at added a reminder before he drove home. Falling asleep with the picture of Lee Jeno in his mind. 

The next day, he showered before calling Cherry Bomb, he quit his job. He pulled on a yellow turtle neck and pulled a black blazer over it, and black suit pants, that were a little snug on his ass, but that's the whole point. He has a nice ass, so why not make the assless cry even more.

He got into his car and drove to the address. As he looked up at the building in front of him, his head felt dizzy. He walking into the marble lobby, going to the front desk lady. He gave her his name before she told him which floor to go to.

He got into the elevator and went to the top floor. He stepped off after the long ride and walked down the hall to the large doors. He knocked and hear the familiar voice call him in. He opened the door, setting in, seeing Jeno standing facing the floor to ceiling windows, wearing his perfectly fitting suit, and his hair slicked back, a few strands falling into his face as he turned.

"Hello again munchkin, nice to see you again," Jeno said as he moved to a couch, he motioned Renjun over to him. He moved to the couch and sat next to the older. 

"Would you be able the keep my daily schedule straight and organized while making the perfect coffee every morning?"Jeno asked.

"I believe I would," Renjun said.

"Well fill this out, and you can be my secretary. Everyone knows what happens to a good secretary too," Jeno said with a wink as he gave Renjun a piece of paper and pen. He stood up, walked over to the other side of the room, and pulled two water bottles out of a small fridge. He gave one to Renjun before he sat at his desk, kicking his feet on top of it while watching Renjun write.

He had noticed the younger's ass when he walked into the room and smirked, even when having that joke for barely a week, he still seemed to pull it off, in anything he wore. 

"Here, "Renjun said as he stood in front of Jeno. He looked the paper over and set it into a file.

"It's lovely, now, come back tomorrow, and you have yourself a job," Jeno said before he turned his smile into a smirk, "And maybe, if your good at it, you can get a reward," he said with a wink, as Renjun blushed red.

"Well I haven't had lunch yet, let's go, "Jeno said standing up, and walking out of his office, Renjun trailing behind him, already perfect at his new job. He couldn't believe it, well he could, the older had made it very clear he was getting the job, but for some reason, he's still surprised. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, if you have any requests please leave them in the comments, and tell me what you though !!


End file.
